City of Salt
by PhanesPhenom
Summary: The Winchesters must team up with the Shadowhunters to defeat a common enemy. *I don't own anything. This is just for fun* (This is also my first actual fic that I published)
1. Chapter 1

Dean crept along the side of the old warehouse carrying a sawed-off shotgun. He reached the door and looked back. Sam was behind him holding the demon knife. He nodded and tightened his grip on the knife. Dean turned back to the door and kicked it in.

The place was empty. The boys looked around. Sam turned to Dean.

"Are you su-," he choked. Someone grabbed him from behind. Sam flipped the knife and stabbed it into his attackers side. The demon screamed and collapsed.

Sam retrieved the knife.

"Never mind."

A door in the back opened. 5 black-eyed demons stepped though. The man middle sneered.

Dean took a shot. It hit the demon, but the other demons charged the Winchesters.

Dean took another shot and Sam killed another one with the knife. Dean whirled around to yell to his brother, but was thrown across the room.

"Dean!" Sam headed toward his brother but was thrown aside. His knife skidded across the room.

A female demon stepped on Dean's chest preventing him from getting up.

"I'm normally into this type of thing, but you're not my type," he smiled.

Sam reached for the knife, but his hands were stepped on by another demon. He pulled a small squirt bottle of his out his pocket and squired it on the demon. The demon's skin sizzled and he backed off clutching his eyes. He grabbed the knife and killed the burning demon.

Dean reached for a stray pipe and hit the demon that was holding him down. It startled her enough to release he foot enough for him to roll to the side. He got up. The female demon snarled. Before she took a step, her face relaxed and fell forward with an arrow in her back. Dean stared at her.

He looked around and suddenly 4 teenagers in black jumped out of the rafters.

There were 2 girls, one with black hair and a whip and a smaller one with bright red hair. The others were boys one with matching black hair holding a bow and one with golden hair and a smug look on his face.

Dean continued to stare them. They took out the remaining demons with assassin like precision. Sam glanced at Dean and shrugged.

"What the hell?" Dean asked.

The blonde turned around. A mischievous smile crossed his face.

"Hell? I've been told I have more of an angelic appearance."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean glared at the blonde boy. Sam could tell that Dean would say something to upset the kid, but he'd rather not pick a fight with them.

"Who are you guys? " He asked.

They all just looked at each other. The redhead stepped in front of the blonde. He went to grab her arm, but didn't.

"I'm Clary," she said, "and this is Isabelle, Alec, and Jace."

She pointed to the other girl, dark haired boy, and then the blonde. They gave her a look as to say _why are you telling them this?_

"What are you kids doing here it's dangerous and stuff" Dean said. He picked up his shotgun and reloaded.

Jace laughed and rolled his eyes.

"You could get hurt," Dean continued.

Sam was pretty sure these kids could take care of themselves. Sam hoped he wasn't trying to impress Isabelle. She was way too young for him and looked like she could eat him alive.

"Mundane, the only one here that's bleeding is you" Jace said.

Dean wiped away the blood his nose.

"Who are you calling mundane?" He threatened.

Sam went over to Dean. He didn't want this to get out of hand. The kids were strange. They had weird markings all over their arms and carried weapons he has never seen before.

"Look, we came here because we got reports of demon activity. There were more than we expected. So thanks for helping us out," Sam said.

Dean grumbled something about having it under control.

"Wait you know about demons?" Isabelle asked.

"We're hunters. It's our job to kill them," Sam replied

"Where are your marks? Why are you using a gun? Shadowhunters don't use guns. Do they?" Clary asked. She look to Jace for the answer, he shook his head.

"Shadowhunters? What the hell is a shadowhunter?" Dean asked.

They ignored his question. Alec leaned into Jace.

"I've heard of mundanes being able to see demons and attempting to kill them on their own. They never live long," he muttered.

The last comment stung Sam, more than it should have. He turned to Dean

"Come on, we have stuff to do."

They went through the door that the demons came out of. The room had a table in the middle, but there was nothing on it. The looked around more but all they found was some blood and sulfur.

"Damn it!" Dean cursed.

"It was a small chance it was going to be here anyway"

"What was going to be here?" Jace asked standing in the doorway.

"Go home, kid." Dean said.

"Don't tell me what to do." Jace replied coolly.

"Let's get out of here, before more demons come," Sam said to Dean.

"More demons? Great! More for me then" Jace said. He had a strange look in his eye that made Sam want to leave sooner rather than later.

Sam and Dean dropped into the seats of the 67 Impala. Dean revved the engine.

"Stupid kids, going to get themselves killed" he muttered and pulled away.

Sam wasn't listening. All he could think about is what Alec said.

_They never live long. _


	3. Chapter 3

Isabelle kicked a dead demon with her boot.

"We're not going to find anymore demons here. This was the mop up crew."

"The question is why did they abandon this place so quickly?" Alec asked.

"Scared of me probably," Jace said coming back into the room.

Isabelle looked down at the body of another dead demon. He had a single stab wound in his side. This one wasn't killed by any shadowhunter weapon.

"Let's go there's nothing left for us to kill anymore," Jace said. He grabbed Clary by the hand and led her out. Alec followed. Isabelle stood there for a bit. She couldn't help wondering who those tall men were. They were up to something and she wanted to know what it was.

Isabelle sat a diner with Simon. He had a cup of coffee and she was deciding what to order. She enjoyed getting away and spending time with him. It made her feel like a normal teenager. Well as normal as a girl with a boyfriend who's a vampire can be.

The diner's door opened and the two tall men walked in. They sat a table in the back corner. Isabelle's eyes followed them. They sat down. The cuter one with shorter hair ordered a cheeseburger and the other one ordered a salad.

"So get this," said the long-haired one, "there hasn't been any demon omens in the area for the past 3 days."

"What?" asked the cute one.

"It's like they disappeared. One minute we have a small invasion and now not a demon in site. It doesn't make sense."

Isabelle looked around the room. Why are they talking about demons in front of mundanes. Somebody could hear them.

"You think Crowley has something to do with this?"

"I don't know, he's planning something."

Isabelle had enough. She got up.

"Where you going?" asked Simon.

"I'll be right back"

She marched over to the guy's table and sat down. They stared at her like she was crazy.

"What do you think you are doing?" she demanded.

"What?" the longhaired asked.

"Talking about demons in public!" she replied.

"Wait you're the chick from the warehouse!" said the cute one.

So he remembered her. She had to remind her self that she was with Simon and plus this guy was a bit old for her.

"I'm Dean," he said "and this is my brother Sam."

She stared at them.

"Look things are going to get rough around her soon, so you better leave town," she warned them.

"That's the way I like it," said Dean. He smiled and raised an eyebrow playfully.

"Dean," warned his brother.

She stared at them for a moment. She couldn't read these two. Sam's phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered, "uh yeah. We'll meet you there."

He hung up.

"We got to go," he said to Dean.

"But I didn't even get to finish my burger."

"Garth spotted demon activity just outside the city."

Dean huffed and took one more bite out of his burger. They got up.

"Wait, you can't go chasing after demons. That's the Clave's job." Isabelle protested.

"What's a cave?" Dean asked.

They both headed out the door.

"Wait I'm coming with you" Isabelle said "I'll call you later, Simon," and she sprinted out the door after them.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean put his keys into the ignition. He looked in the review mirror. Isabelle came running out of the diner with a fierce look on her face. He ignited the engine and put the car into gear.

The backseat door opened and Isabelle threw herself in the car.

"What the hell?" Dean asked

"Demons? Well I'm going with you" Isabelle said.

Dean put the car in park and turned around.

"Out of the question"

"I saved your butt last time, you might need my help," she replied.

"No" Dean said.

He was not bringing her with them. He didn't know what they were going to face and he wasn't going to be responsible for her. He looked to Sam. Sam turned around toward her.

"Listen-," Sam started.

"No, I'm going if it gets out of hand, I can call in backup" Isabelle said.

Sam looked back at his brother and shrugged. Backup sounded nice for once, but Dean didn't want her coming.

"No and that's final"

"I'll just follow you anyway," she said.

"How?"

"I have my ways" she smirked.

Dean sighed and put the Impala in drive and took off. In the back, Isabelle's cell phone lit up her face.

The first 10 minutes of the drive were silent. Then Isabelle spoke up.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"Not far, we think the demons relocated to another abandoned factor" Sam said.

"Sounds like them" she said.

"No offense, but aren't you a bit young for all this?" Dean asked.

"No" She said.

Her tone made it clear she wasn't going answer anymore questions. She pulled out a pen like object and started making marks one her skin.

"What's with the henna?" Dean asked.

She ignored him. He pulled up a ways away from the factory. They got out of the car. Sam and Dean open the trunk and loaded themselves with a salt, shotgun, and holy water. This time Dean took the knife. He handed Isabelle a shotgun. She didn't take it.

"I'm covered," she said.

She took her gold bracelet off and it became a whip. Dean tried to hide his surprise, but Isabelle noticed and smirked.

"Alight, Catwoman, let's go gank some demons," he said.

The three of them headed toward the factory.


	5. Chapter 5

Alec was in the institute's library when his phone chimed. It was Isabelle.

_Going to kill demons with the mundanes from the warehouse. _

He hated when she went off on her own. How'd she even run into them again? He marched up to Jace's room. He knocked on the door.

"Jace"

"Give me a minute."

"Isabelle's off killing demons with the mundanes."

"What? She didn't invite us?" " Jace opened the door.

Clary was sitting on the side of his bed.

"I thought she was with Simon," she said.

"Well not anymore," Alec replied.

"I'll call Simon see when he saw he last" Clary said picking up her phone.

She went into disappeared into the bathroom.

"I don't like the idea of her being with those guys," Alec said.

"I don't like the idea of her having all the fun" Jace replied.

He left the doorway and headed towards the weapons room. He could tell Jace was as concerned as he was. Jace just hid it better than he did. Clary came out of the bathroom.

"Simon said she ran off with those guys at a diner. He's going to use his laptop to track the GPS in her phone," Clary reported.

Alec didn't understand half of what she just said. His phone chimed again. Isabelle sent him a picture of an old factory.

"Better idea," he showed the picture Clary.

She got her stele out as Jace returned with weapons. He handed Alec the bow and distributed the other sharp objects between the three of them. Clary marked the wall and they went through the portal.

They came out near a black Chevy Impala.

"Nice car," Clary muttered.

"They're probably inside," Jace stated and headed toward the factory.

The door of the factory was a jar. They crept inside. The stepped over the body of one demon and continued down the hallway. They heard the commotion of a fight and they quickened their pace. They barged through a door to find the two men and Isabelle each taking one demon.

"Dean!" called out the one.

He punched the demon and squirted him with liquid. The demon burned. Dean came behind it and killed it with a knife. Alec never saw that before. He didn't know any mundane blade could kill a demon. Isabelle finished off her demon. The last demon charged Dean. Dean turned to fight it, but it was blasted in the face by a shotgun.

"Thanks, Sammy" Dean said.

The demon toppled back and fell down. Jace rushed in to finish it off, but Isabelle caught him by the arm.

"Wait"

The demon got to its feet, took a step forward, but it couldn't. Dean held up a piece of chalk.

"That's right, you're mine" Dean smiled.

There was pentagram on the floor keeping the demon in place, except it had more strange markings than Alec was use to.

"Why don't you just kill it?" Jace asked.

"Yeah just kill me," the demon taunted.

"Where'd he hide it?" Sam demanded.

The demon glared at them. Dean took his knife and cut the arm of the demon.

"I don't know!" it screamed.

Dean made another cut. No regular mundane would have that harsh look on his face.

"I swear!"

"He's telling the truth boys."

A short man British man in a suit appeared. Sam aimed his shotgun. The man threw him aside without touching him. Jace charged him, but got thrown aside also. The man turned to them.

"And who are you? Actually I don't care," and he turned back to Dean and Sam.

"As I see it, you have something I want and you have something I want," he continued, " I don't understand why we can't come to a compromise."

He walked over to the pentagram and broke its line. The other demon stepped out.

"Go to hell," Isabelle yelled and cracked her whip.

The other demon grabbed her. Alec's heart skipped a beat. Dean killed the demon with his knife. Jace attacked the man in the suit again. The demon threw him aside again.

"Jace!" Clary screamed.

"Jace?" the man asked, "the Jace? Does that make you Clary? The redheaded one, right?"

He pointed to Clary.

"Yes" she answered.

"Your brother has been waiting for you"

He reached for her, but Sam attacked him from behind. Sam was thrown aside, but took the attention off Clary. They all stood facing the man.

"Six to one," he said, "I don't like those odds."

He disappeared, leaving the six of them in an empty factory.


	6. Chapter 6

"Son of a bitch!" Dean cursed.

Sam frowned. It seemed like every time they got once step closer, Crowley was already three steps ahead.

"Look, we know more than we did yesterday," Sam consoled.

"Yeah we would have gotten a lot further if they didn't get in our way!" shouted Dean.

"We didn't get your way!" shouted Jace.

"Right because you didn't spend most of your fight with Crowley on the floor," Dean rebutted.

Jace scowled and clenched his fist.

"Who's Crowley?" Clary asked.

"A demon" Sam answered.

"How'd he know who Jace and I were?"

"I don't know, but he's interested in you," Dean said.

"Yeah, you have to disappear. Now." Sam added.

Jace rolled his eyes.

"We've dealt with demons before"

Dean laughed sarcastically.

"You don't get it. Crowley always gets what he wants, he's the king of Hell," he said.

Everyone went quiet.

"I think it's best if you tell us exactly what we are dealing with," Isabelle spoke up.

Sam looked at Dean.

"Not here," Sam said.

"Tell us now," Jace demanded.

"No, this place isn't safe and I'm not saying a word here. You can come with us or find a hole to hide in until this is over," Dean said.

Jace opened his mouth to say something, but Alec grabbed his arm.

"But they are mundanes!" Jace said.

"And they saved Isabelle's life," Alec replied.

Jace huffed.

"We'll come with you, but you make one more comment about our ability to fight and I'll stick this blade up your –"

There was deep boom. Sam looked around.

"What was that?" Clary asked.

"Don't know," Dean replied.

"I think it's time go to," Sam said.

Sam looked out the window. In the far distance, there was a dark cloud of black smoke making its way toward the factory.

They ran out of the factory. Sam and Dean rushed to the Impala. Dean jammed the keys into the ignition. Alec and Isabelle flopped into the back seat. Jace jumped in the other side.

"But there's not enough seat belts!" Clary protested.

Jace grabbed her and pulled her down onto his lap. The engine revved and Dean pealed out of onto the road. Behind them the demon smoke engulfed the factory.

Sam looked back at the pile of kids in the back seat. They were squished, but fine. Clary took out a long pointed object and started drawing on the side of the door. Sam looked at Dean. Dean noticed her too.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean gasped.

"It'll prevent them from seeing and tracking us" Clary said as she finished the strange mark.

"It better wash off."

Sam smiled and they sped down the road.


	7. Chapter 7

The impala pulled up to a small rundown cabin. Clary climbed out of the car. Jace followed her. She took his hand. He squeezed it and gave her a small smile. He was tense, she could tell. They followed Sam and Dean into the cabin.

It was sparsely furnished and the walls were covered in sigils that she didn't recognize. Each windowsill had a line of white grain. Dean poured more across the entrance of the door.

"Salt, it keeps the demons out" he said.

"That's archaic," Jace commented.

"But it works," said Sam.

Dean opened the fridge and reached for a beer. He sat down at the table and opened it.

"Quite the place," Isabelle remarked.

Sam looked at Dean and smirked.

"It works, for now," Sam said, "we normally don't stay in one place for long."

"Oh."

Clary noticed that their bags laid the floor unpacked. She wondered what it'd be like to live like that.

"So what are we dealing with?" Isabelle asked, "Is Crowley some sort of Greater Demon?"

"Yeah he's a great pain in my ass," Dean muttered.

"Crowley is ruthless and smart," Sam answered, "he's planning something…big, but so are we."

He pulled out a broken piece of rock with strange marks. It looked ancient.

"What is that?" Alec asked.

"This tells us how to shut the gates of hell for ever," Sam continued.

"By the Angel, is that the tablet of Metatron?" Alec gasped.

"Yes, well half of it"

Jace, Isabelle, and Alec gawked at the tablet.

"I don't get it, what's so important about this piece of rock?" Clary asked.

"Metatron was the scribe of God, he wrote a collection of tablets that were lost ages ago," Alec said, "Where did you find it? And how are you able to read it?"

"We had some of it translated," Sam answered, "by a prophet."

"Kevin Tran, advanced placement," added Dean.

Sam chuckled.

"However, Crowley has the other piece," Sam continued.

"Which is why you wanted to interrogate the demon," Alec affirmed.

"The question now is why does Crowley want with you guys?" Sam inquired.

Clary glanced at Jace. He frowned.

"He mentioned my brother, well not really I didn't know he existed until a couple months ago, but-"

"He's trouble, maybe worse than this Crowley," Jace said, "he has a certain attachment to Clary and he won't stop till he gets her."

"So a punk ass kid teamed up Crowley to kidnap you?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Sorry, if I don't shake in my boots." He continued.

"It's not just that," Clary explained, "he means to turn the world over. He means to create a world ruled by demons."

Sam and Dean exchanged worried glances.

"Who in the right mind would want that?" Dean question.

"Before he was born, Valentine made my mother drink demon blood, and it turned him into a monster," Clary said, "a powerful one."

Clary noticed Sam squirm in his seat.

"Just because someone had demon blood as a kid, it doesn't make him evil," protested Dean.

"Dean," Sam warned.

"We don't gank humans, especially kids." Dean stated.

"He's not human! Sebastian killed our brother!" Isabelle exclaimed.

"Sorry kid, Sebastian's not my problem," Dean got up and went out the door, slamming it behind him.

Sam sat at the small table playing with his pocketknife. His eyes looked like they were somewhere else.

Clary spoke up, "What we're trying to say is that Sebastian wants to open the flood gates so demons can take over, and it sounds like Crowley is up to the same thing."

"They're working together, that's the only way Crowley would know who you and Jace were," Alec added.

Sam snapped out of deep thought and looked up. He looked at Clary. She could tell he was struggling with something.

"I'll talk to Dean," and he went outside.

_**This chapter was hard for me and it's a bit boring, but I figured I had to inform each group of what's going on. I swear the fun stuff will begin soon. Also I'm writing this before the next episode of Supernatural (8.10), so what ever happens in that one I'm going to completely disregard. Thanks**_


	8. Chapter 8

Sam found Dean trying washing Clary's rune off the Impala. He scrubbed, but it wouldn't come off.

"Dean…"

He threw the brush down and turned around.

"What?"

"What's going on?"

"Damn mark won't come off, that's what!"

Dean's face was flustered, but not because of the mark on the car.

"Seriously."

Dean slammed the door shut and leaned against the car.

"What are we doing Sam? We can barely take care of ourselves and then we bring those kids into our mess?"

"They seem to have a mess of their own," Sam interjected.

It was true. Sam noticed behind the sarcasm and wit, they were stressed.

"Exactly! So why is it our problem?" Dean asked.

"Because Crowley is our problem and if Sebastian is working with Crowley then he's our problem too. And those kids know him better than we do."

"Are you telling me you want to work with them?"  
"Yes," answered Sam.

Sam's mind began to swirl with an idea, a stupid and crazy idea, but an idea. Dean looked him like he was crazy.

"Are you kidding me? Those kids against Crowley?"

Sam felt that _those kids_ were something other than a bad episode of Miami Ink. They had fire in their eyes. The same fire that he saw in his brother's and every time he looked in the mirror.

"They're good in a fight and there's something about -"

Sam tried to explain, but Dean cut him off.

"Are you out of you goddamn mind? I'm not going to be responsible for them!"

"No one said you were. Just-"

Sam stopped and glanced behind Dean. Dean turned around, behind him stood Castiel.

Cas smiled.

"Hello."


	9. Chapter 9

Clary sat down and stared at her phone. She half expected her mom to call her and yell at her for leaving without telling anyone. It was lucky that her mom was on her honeymoon and Clary was staying with the Lightwoods. The thought of her mom finding out she sat in a run down cabin with two strangers gave her a headache.

"We should go. We got what information we needed, " Jace proposed.

"I feeling we should stay put," Alec insisted.

"Right, we should stay because Alec has a feeling. What was I thinking?" Jace exclaimed.

He continued to bicker with Alec and Isabelle. Clary's headache got worse. There was so much pressure that it felt like her eyes were going pop out of her head. She grasped the table and blinked repeatedly to focus.

"Clary, what's wrong?" Jace asked.

The pain got worse. The room went out of focus and disappeared. An image seared into her mind, but it wasn't a rune. This was completely foreign. The image faded. Clary opened her eyes. She must have passed out.

"Clary!" Jace held her and shook her gently, "Clary!"

"Get me a piece of paper," she muttered.

* * *

Dean was surprised to see Cas. The last time he saw him was in the nursing home.

"What's up?"

Cas looked around. He appeared to be as surprised as Dean was.

"This is not what I intended," Cas stated.

"What?"

"I did not mean to come here," he replied.

"What did Angel GPS recalculate on you?" Dean laughed.

Cas stared at him, even more confused. Then his head jerked towards the cabin and headed towards it. Dean glanced at Sam. Sam shrugged his shoulders

"Cas!" Dean followed.

Cas barged in, stopped, and gaped at the kids. They were all crowded around Clary, who was sheet white. They all stared back as if Cas, Sam, and Dean were interrupting something. Jace glared.

"Who's he?"

"You are Nephilim" Cas declared.

Cas moved closer and examined them, he stared at Clary and Jace the longest. Jace pick up one of his blades, but Cas knocked it out of his hand. He studied the blade. Then he turned to Dean.

"I need to speak to you outside," he said in an attempted whisper.

Dean followed him outside.

"What's the problem? What are Nephilim?

"Dean, where did you meet them?" Cas interrogated

"They raided the same warehouse we did, and then ran into Is-"

Cas cut Dean off, "What did they tell you?"

"That they were Shadowhunters."

"Do you have any idea what a Shadowhunter is?"

Dean gazed at Cas for a moment. Cas's eyes were narrowed and demanding.

"No, please enlighten me," Dean said. He layered on the sarcasm even though the angel wouldn't understand it.

"Shadowhunters or Nephilim, are an advanced race of humans -"

"What are they mutants?"

"No, the Angel Raziel gave the first Shadowhunter some of his blood to drink and from that created the Nephilim"

"Half-angels?"

Dean has heard of a lot of things, but never this.

"How come I never heard of them?" He asked.

Cas glanced back towards the cabin.

"Because they were a mistake."


	10. Chapter 10

Dean was taken aback. The kids were a bit weird, but not enough to be called a mistake.

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh?"

"Dean, what Raziel did, it's not allowed.

"So he gave a guy some super juice, what's the harm?"

Cas turned away from him. A moment passed and then Cas spoke again.

"We are not permited to interact with the Nephilim. They are Raziel's problem, not ours."

Cas made it clear it was the end of that discussion. Dean knew Cas wouldn't want to cooperate with them, but he needed Castiel's help.

"Just here us out," Dean requested.

Cas gazed at Dean for a moment.

"Don't mention what I am," Cas stated as he followed Dean into the cabin.

* * *

Clary's headache faded after Alec finished explaining what Nephilim were to Sam. Dean barged through the door with the strange man in the trench coat. His entire being made her hairs stand on end. She felt Jace tense beside her. He felt uneasy too. She listened to Dean fill him in on everything. The man's name was Cas. He seemed close to the Winchesters. Alec studied Dean and Cas closely. She wondered why.

Cas made eye contact with her. She wasn't sure why, but he reminded her of a puppy. His eyes slid down towards her drawing.  
"How do you know of that?" he demanded.  
"Why do you care?" Jace snapped.

Cas ignored him and picked up the sheet of paper.  
"I- I don't know what it is. I just saw it in my mind."

His eyes turned toward Clary again. They seemed to pierce right through her. She couldn't remember why she ever thought he resembled a puppy; he seemed to emanate raw power.

"Alright, what's going on?" Dean finally asked.

Cas turned toward Dean. He stood awfully close to him.  
"Dean, this should not have surfaced, especially to Nephilim" Cas said in an attempted whisper.  
"You do know we can hear you." Isabelle uttered.  
"Is it something to do with a-" Sam started but Dean cut him off.  
"Sam."  
Dean glared at him for a second and Sam backed off.  
"No, this is the Seal of Solomon." Cas declared.

**_Sorry for not updating a lot. I'm rather busy at the moment, but I'll write when ever I get the chance**_


	11. Chapter 11

Clary had no idea what the Seal of Solomon was. It didn't look like a rune to her; it was circular with intertwining lines in the middle. Around the circle there were strange language that she couldn't read.

Jace laughed.

"There are loads of seals. Anyone can get their hands on one"  
"He's right," Alec agreed, "people use these seals as charms all the time. They think that the seals could bring them fortune or protect them from demons,

Cas glared at them both.  
"You do not understand. This is the original Seal that King Solomon wore. It was a ring that was key to warding off demons. It was lost and none have seen it since Solomon himself wore it."  
"How come you know what it looks like then?" Isabelle questioned.

Cas straightened his shoulders and opened his mouth. Dean tapped his shoulder and cut him off.  
"Cas is bit of a history nut."  
"Dean, I am not a dry indehiscent fruit," Cas replied.

Dean rolled his eyes. Clary wondered if Cas always acted this strange.

"So, this ring was lost, but Clary had a vision of it. Why?" Sam inquired.  
" I don't know, but the writing around the Seal. It's the name of a town. Stonington, Connecticut," Cas added.  
"Wait you can read that?" Alec asked.  
Cas ignored him and turned to Clary. She was uncomfortable. It felt like she was being x-rayed whenever he looked at her.

"You must come with me. The Seal may only present itself to you," Cas frowned.

"No," Jace growled, "Clary doesn't go anywhere without me."  
"Or us" Isabelle added. Alec nodded.

Clary was relieved, but Cas was irritated.  
"Look Cas," Sam consoled, "it's better if we all go."  
Dean waved his hands towards the door.  
"Alright let's go. Connecticut is only a few hours from here."

They all piled into the impala. Clary didn't mind sitting on Jace's lap. In fact, she liked having Jace's arms wrapped around her.

Dean and Cas stood a little ways away. Clary strained her ears, but she could only make what Cas said.

"I don't like this."

Dean dropped into the driver's seat.

"Cas is going to meet us there?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

Dean glanced back at them.

"No doodling back there."

They pulled away. Clary watched Cas in the review mirror. He stood alone, then in a split second he disappeared. Clary twisted around. Cas was no longer there. Clary figured it was just the after effects of her headache.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked.

"I just- it's nothing."

She turned back around and leaned into Jace's chest.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sorry for the long wait. I didn't have time to write and I got stuck with massive writers block and I apologize it has been a while so this chapter may feel off**_

Alec was relieved when the Impala finally pulled into Stonington. He climbed out of the car and walked to stretch his legs. Jace grumbled in the background about the uncomfortable car ride. Dean retaliated with his own opinion ensuing a verbal battle between the two.

Alec looked around. The town was small and quaint. It had a strip of shops leading up to the docks where fishing boats were anchored. Seagulls circled in the sky looking for an easy meal.

"-next time how 'bout you drive? Oh but you're probably not old enough to drive!" Dean yelled.

Before Alec could step in to prevent Jace from hurting Dean, Sam jumped in front of him.

"Hey, we came here for a reason. So lets start looking for the key."

"Yeah you're right," muttered Dean. He turned away from Jace and headed towards the row of shops.

"Where's he headed?" asked Clay.

"Over to there," Sam pointed to an old sign that read _Stonington Antiques_. "It's the best place to get started looking something old."

Clay agreed but she glanced over at the finishing boats. Jace took her hand and followed Sam to the store.

Alec was the last on to enter the crowded dusty shop. He wrinkled his nose; it smelled like mothballs and old lady. Sam and Dean were at the counter ringing the bell. Jace was playing with a strange contraption that was probably used to torture people back in the day.

"NO KIDS ALLOWED OUT! OUT I SAY!"

A decrepit old woman burst out of the back room brandishing an old baseball bat.

Dean put up his hands as to surrender "Alright! Alright! They'll leave." He glanced at Jace and smirked.

The old woman studied Dean for a second. "You too. I don't like your face," she declared.

Dean was taken aback, but then smiled politely, "but-"

"OUT!" yelled the woman.

Dean grumbled but led the way out of the store.

Isabelle decided she wanted to check out the rest of the shops on the street.

Jace and Clay sat down on the curb and carried on a private conversation. Alec's stomach twinged. He missed the intimacy of being in a relationship.

Dean paced around on the sidewalk.

"What's the matter?' Alec asked.

"What?" Dean looked at him like Alec just broke his train of thought, " Oh yeah I'm great"

Dean went back to pacing.

"Actually, have you seen Cas around anywhere?" Dean asked.

"No," Alec answered.

"Me neither," Dean responded, "He should be here by now."

There was silence between the two again. Alec figured this was the best time to ask Dean about Cas.

"Are you two a thing?" He inquired, "You and Cas, I mean?"

"What? NO!" Dean exclaimed.

"Oh"

"We just helped each other out in sticky situations is all," Dean continued.

"What about your brother?"

"What the hell, kid?" Dean shouted.

"No, I didn't mean it like that" Alec explained, "You two seem very close."

"Yeah well he's the only family I got. I'd do anything to keep him safe," Dean confessed. It seemed like Dean was talking more to himself than to Alec.

Alec understood. He looked over at Jace and Clary.

A loud crash came from inside the antique shop. There were two guns shots and a muffled scream. The front glass exploded and smoke billowed out.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean rushed into the smoke filled shop.

"SAMMY!"

No answer. He pushed forward tripping over broken antiques.

"SAMMY!"

He stumbled upon a large lump on the floor. He bent down and felt it. I was warm and wet. He examined his hands. It was blood. He shook the figure.

"Sam?"

There was a crash toward the front of the store.

"Watch where you're going Izzy!" Jace complained.

"Shut up Jace," she retorted.

The smoke dissipated some and Dean could see the Shadowhunter's outlines through the smoke. Dean turned toward the figure on the floor. He could now see the blood splattered across the face of his brother.

He shook Sam again and yelled in his ear.

"SAM!"

Sam coughed and sat up.

"Jeez you're a mess," Dean stated, "you ok?"

Sam ran his hand over his face. He glanced at the blood on his hand and then wiped it on his jeans. He stood up.

"Yeah I'm fine," he said, "it's not my blood."

He looked around. The smoke was almost gone, but the shop was in pieces. He turned towards Dean. He wore that confused face that made Dean worry.

"What the hell happened in here?" Sam asked.


End file.
